How to declare your love
by Felcie
Summary: Allen est amoureux en secret de Lavi mais n'a jamais osé se déclarer. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, il va devenir son colocataire. Mais est-ce vraiment un hasard ?


How to declare your love

Allen leva les yeux de ses dessins dans la marge pour regarder Lenalee.

_ Répète-moi ça ?

_ Je t'ai dit qu'il était temps que tu te déclares. Tu es amoureux de lui depuis cinq mois... En plus, tu viens de faire un cœur autour de son prénom.

Le jeune homme cacha sa marge de son bras, les joues rouges.

_ Mais comment veux-tu que je me déclare ? Lavi est un tombeur et je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe...

_ Je sais comment y remédier... Il cherche un colocataire... Et toi, tu voulais déménager, non ?

_ Attends... S'il cherche un coloc... C'est qu'il a rompu avec Tyki ?

_ Et oui, il y a deux semaines... À la pause, donc, tu vas le voir. C'est un ordre.

Allen hocha vaguement la tête et retourna son attention sur le cours. À la pause, Lenalee et une bonne partie de la classe sortit chercher un café ou fumer. Allen se retrouva seul dans la salle avec Lavi. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Puis, il sursauta quand une main passa devant ses yeux. Difficilement, il croisa le regard émeraude de Lavi.

_ Salut.

_ Euh... Salut...

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un appart'... Chez moi, ça t'irait ?

Allen resta bouche bée.

_ Réponds-moi quand tu peux, le plus vite possible...

_ Oui !

Lavi le regarda, surpris.

_ Je veux dire... Oui, je veux bien. À partir de quand ?

_ Ce soir ?

_ Euh, il faut que je recontacte celui qui reprend mon appart', pour savoir s'il peut aujourd'hui...

_ Parfait ! Voilà mon numéro, appelle-moi quand c'est bon pour ton déménagement...

_ Entendu, murmura Allen en envoyant un texto à celui qui allait prendre son appartement.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, le jeune homme pria avec Lenalee qu'il puisse emménager avec Lavi ce soir. Tout de même, comment Lavi avait-il su ? Et pourquoi était-il venu le voir ? Il le connaissait d'où ? Ok, ils étaient dans la même classe mais bon... Allen était plutôt du genre discret. Non ? Il prit entre ses doigts une de ses mèches blanches. Certes, sa couleur de cheveux et son style émo ne le rendaient pas aussi invisible qu'il ne le pensait... Chez lui, son téléphone vibra enfin... Yes ! Il allait pouvoir aller chez Lavi dès ce soir ! Immédiatement, il appela Lavi pour le prévenir. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le beau roux frappait à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit, nerveux. Son regard s'attarda sur la chemise entrouverte du jeune homme et il déglutit discrètement.

_ Tu... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Oui, avec plaisir, accepta-t-il en entrant. C'est sympa, ici, pourquoi tu veux déménager ?

_ On est au-dessus d'une boite de nuit... C'est un peu... insupportable.

Lavi hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé, le suivant du regard. Allen portait un jean et un T-shirt déchirés qui le rendaient... très attrayant pour le jeune dragueur. Allen revint avec deux bières et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Dans ma hâte de partir d'ici, j'ai oublié de te demander si c'était calme, chez toi...

_ Chez moi ? Pas vraiment... susurra Lavi en léchant le goulot de sa bouteille.

_ Je parlais de l'entourage, marmonna Allen en regardant ailleurs.

Lavi eut un sourire amusé et finit sa bière. Alors, il se leva pour aider son nouveau et beau colocataire. Il avait remarqué Allen dès le premier jour. Son air fragile mais déterminé avait quelque chose de fascinant... Ainsi que ses yeux couleur calcaire cachés par ses longs cils blancs... Seulement, voilà, à l'époque, Lavi pensait qu'il sortait avec Lenalee et avait donc laissé son attirance de côté pour sortir avec Yuu Kanda ou encore Tyki Mikk. Il soupira doucement. Il les avait aimés, ces deux là, ceci dit. Allen scotcha son dernier carton et se leva, regardant son portable. Puis, ils accueillirent le nouveau locataire, signèrent ce qu'il fallait puis les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent chez Lavi. Il vivait dans un appartement plutôt spacieux, avec deux chambres. Allen s'installa et s'assit sur le lit. Il y était. En terre promise. Nerveux, il rejoignit Lavi dans la cuisine et ils mangèrent ensemble. Sa première nuit chez l'homme qu'il aimait se passa agréablement bien, celles qui suivirent aussi. Le jeudi soir, on frappa à la porte. Lavi n'était pas là, Allen alla donc ouvrir. Son regard croisa celui bleu nuit d'un beau japonais... qui le toisa.

_ Tu es le nouveau copain de Lavi ?

_ Non, pas du tout... Euh... Vous êtes ?

_ Yuu Kanda... Lavi est-il là ?

_ Non... Vous voulez que je prenne un message ?

_ Oui, accepta-t-il après un long silence. Dis-lui que j'aimerais le revoir lundi.

Allen hocha la tête puis ferma la porte. Lundi... Pourquoi lundi ? La réponse pourtant évidente ne lui parvenait pas. Il fallut qu'il attende l'arrivée de Lavi et qu'il lui passe le message avant de comprendre.

_ Lundi... soupira Lavi.

_ Excuse-moi, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a lundi ?

_ ... C'est le 14.

_ Le 14...?

_ Oui, le 14 février.

_ Oh, compris Allen. La St Valentin... Je vois.

_ C'est tout ?

Allen fronça les sourcils. Qu'aurait-il dû dire ? Qu'il était jaloux ?

_ Je devrais peut-être le rappeler, alors.

_ ... Fais comme tu veux, murmura Allen en allant faire la cuisine.

Le lendemain, Lenalee l'engueula magistralement.

_ Tu as laissé passer ta chance !

_ Laquelle ? C'est son bel et fort ex, moi je suis son rachitique coloc...

_ Allen, tu crois vraiment que Lavi t'a proposé de vivre avec lui par charité ?

Le jeune albinos médita longuement les paroles de Lenalee. Mais il avait peur de se tromper en lui en faisant part. Lavi se serait moqué de lui. C'était ce qu'il pensait, Lavi, lui, n'attendait que ça, le premier pas d'Allen. Car il lui plaisait, il en était sûr... Alors, il espéra jusqu'au dernier moment ce premier pas. Il enfila sa veste, le lundi 14 février, et regarda Allen.

_ Bon... J'y vais...

Allen hocha la tête et, soupirant, Lavi ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait même pas envie de se remettre avec Yuu, en plus...

_ C'est cliché... marmonna Allen derrière lui, le faisant se retourner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est cliché ?

Allen inspira.

_ Te dire que tu me plais le jour de la St-Valentin, c'est cliché. J'aurais dû te le dire il y a 5 mois...

_... Pardon ? murmura Lavi, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ Je suis jaloux... Je ne veux pas que tu ailles rejoindre ton ex... Je veux que tu restes avec moi, ici, chez nous... Voilà.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il échangeait contre le mur un long baiser avec Lavi. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue.

_ J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais...

_ Et moi donc... Ça veut dire que... je te plais aussi ?

_ Oh que oui.

Allen rougit.

_ J'ai un truc pour toi, balbutia-t-il en filant dans sa chambre, suivit par Lavi.

Là, il sortit une boite de chocolat d'un petit sac et les lui donna.

_ Je crois que ce sont tes préférés...

Lavi hocha la tête.

_ Oui, merci... Et je crois savoir comment je veux les manger...

_ Comment ?

Avec un sourire espiègle, Lavi l'allongea sur le lit et lécha son cou.

_ Sur toi, murmura-t-il, faisant rougir Allen davantage. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en se relevant un peu, uniquement si tu veux, c'est peut-être un peu rapide...

Allen fit non de la tête et entreprit de lui enlever son T-shirt.

_ Tu sais, Lavi, on a 5 mois à rattraper en une soirée...

Le rouquin éclata de rire et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant en sorte que tout ce qui allait suivre soit tout aussi passionné... Ce n'est qu'en s'endormant dans les bras de son nouveau petit-ami qu'il se souvint qu'il avait posé un lapin à Yuu et cette pensée le fit sourire davantage.


End file.
